


In The Dungeon

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [369]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, No Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, just non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you pleeeeeease write a dean keeping sam in the dungeon. Non con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not accept prompts on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com if you have one you wish to be written.

The sound of the door opening and shutting alerted Sam that Dean was coming down.

Sam got up, taking a few steps before the cuff around his ankle stopped him.

“Heya Sammy, gotcha some food.” Dean said, walking over.

“Dean…please, let me go.”

“No can do.” Dean said, settling the food and drink down.

Sam sat back down on the mattress Dean got for him, eyeing the food.

“How are ya, Sammy?” Dean said, kneeling down by his brother.

“Dean…please…”

“Bet you’re hungry.” Dean said, placing the food down on the mattress that he put in the dungeon for Sam. “Do you need to use the bathroom or anything?”

“No, Dean…I just…”

“Alright.” Dean nodded. “Then eat up. I’ve already eaten, so don’t worry about that.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted, staring at his brother, begging in his eyes.“Please, just let me go.”

“I’ve told ya before Sam. I can’t do that.” Dean said.

“Please, Dean…I can’t stay locked up down here.”

“No.” Dean said. “I’m keepin’ an eye on you. You’re not leavin’.”

“Please Dean.” Sam said, moving as far forward as the chain would allow. “Dean…you don’t have to keep an eye on me.”

“No, but you’ll run and leave. I can’t have that. Gotta keep an eye on you, Sammy.”

“Dean…” Sam said, but Dean had already started to walk away. “Dean!” Sam shouted. The door slammed shut, and Sam sighed, before moving back to the mattress and sitting down on it, looking down at the food Dean brought for him.


End file.
